Heart's In Heat
by Shadow Dash
Summary: Nadie puede predecir el futuro, ni lo que puede pasar de un momento a otro. Una simple invitación a cenar puede terminar de maneras muy diversas... Y he aqui el ejemplo de una...


_**Mi regreso...ya era hora, ¿no creen? jeje...este one-shot va dedicado a mi amigo Blas, mi consejero en el proceso, quien me ayudo a realizarlo y me dio el apoyo moral que necesitaba. Tambien le doy las gracias a Dashie (si, no mencionare tu nombre ni por aqui xD) por sus criticas constructivas, por ayudarme con la personalidad de RD...y por supuesto le doy el credito a Hasbro por el capitulo que inspiró esta pequeña historia nwn...enjoy jeje**_

* * *

.

**Heart's In Heat**

.

Dashie se detuvo frente a la casa de Daring Do con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una ligera capa de nieve cubría el denso bosque y una brisa algo gélida le calaba los huesos, provocando que temblara de frío, aunque ella lo interpretó como ansiedad. Se arregló su bufanda y el abrigo que tenía y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta de la casa, levantando su casco para dar unos golpes. En el bolso que llevaba, del color de su pelaje con su CM grabada en él, estaba el libro que había recibido hace unos días de la pony a quien se disponía visitar.

Daring abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos y la miró con una sonrisa. Rainbow no tardó en abrazarla como saludo y entraron a la casa, en silencio, para protegerse mejor del frío.

- Woooooow…remodelaste un poco - dijo Dashie en voz baja mientras colgaba su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero, admirando la chimenea reconstruida en una esquina de la habitación, los dos sillones a los lados y unos estantes llenos de libros a sus espaldas. El crepitar del fuego rompía levemente con el silencio del lugar, dándole cierto encanto y provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la pegaso con crin multicolor, que ni siquiera percibió.

- Pensé que te gustaría - Daring paso a su lado, camino a la cocina. No vestía su traje ni el sombrero, solo un chaleco color grisáceo la abrigaba. - ¿Te gustaría beber algo, Rainbow? - Dashie se limitó a asentir y caminó hacia los sillones, sentándose en uno y sacando el último libro de la pegaso dueña de esa casa. Lo abrió en la primera página y sacó la carta dirigida hacia ella, releyéndola de nuevo. Su sonrisa no tardo en aparecer de nuevo.

Al poco rato el sillón a su lado fue ocupado por la otra pegaso, quien dejó una mesita entre ambas con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y unas galletas. La miraba algo curiosa.

- Es solo una invitación a cenar, deja de leerla – desvió su vista, acomodándose en el sillón, y reabriendo el libro que estaba leyendo: Corazón de Tinta.

- Pero escrita personalmente por ti - dijo Rainbow guardando la carta, y bebiendo un sorbo del chocolate caliente. – Gracias - murmuró pero Daring se quedo mirando la página, las frases que la cubrían por ambos lados, la vista donde había quedado. El susurro de las letras la llamaba a que prosiguiera, esa voz que recorría su mente, el deseo de leer una historia nueva…pero solo observaba la hoja, sin leer las palabras. "Pero escrita personalmente por ti". Esa frase quedo rondando en su mente y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

- No hay de que – dijo sin mirarla de una forma algo agria y tomo su tazón, bebiendo un sorbo del contenido y quemándose, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Había olvidado de soplar.

Rainbow rió un poco con eso y se comió una galleta, mirándola con una sonrisa cuando ella bufó y trato de concentrarse en su libro. Al poco rato ella también se había sumergido en la historia que tenía entre sus cascos, en donde ella también era un personaje. Paso los capítulos hacia la parte que buscaba y se puso a leer:

"_Y me siguió. Por mucho que le había dicho que trabajaba sola me siguió. Una ola de felicidad mezclada con la sorpresa me invadió, dejándome atónita, mientras Rainbow me mantenía apenas en el aire, con esos bloques de piedra en mis cascos. _

_- Oye, tú también puedes aletear – la escuché decir y lo hice por inercia, aún sin recuperarme de la sorpresa que me embargaba. Volvió. Para ayudarme. En verdad le importaba. _

_Entre las dos quedamos en ese espacio donde hace poco se había escapado Ahuizotl, logrando al fin recuperar un poco mi compostura. Golpeé los bloques que me tenían prisionera contra el suelo, rompiéndolos, y quedando libre… al fin libre. "Gracias a ella" me atreví a pensar pero el silencio sello mis labios ante esa frase. No debió volver, pero en cambio, si lo hizo._

_- Te dije que trabajaba sola – dije sin dudar, dándole una de mis miradas más inexpresivas. No tardo en romperse de nuevo la faceta que le había mostrado, cuando lanzó mi sombrero frente a mí._

_- Pensé que necesitarías esto – lo tomé, colocándomelo sin dudar. Los pensamientos se agolpaban mi mente. – Y tienes suerte de que yo no trabaje sola – añadió para luego guiñarme un ojo. No pude evitar sonreír…"_

Dashie levantó la mirada del libro cuando vio como su compañera se acercaba con rapidez a la ventana. A los pocos segundos llegó a sus oídos el sonido estridente de la ventisca que apareció de la nada. Una ráfaga de un viento gélido se adentró de quien sabe dónde, provocándole un escalofrío, y el fuego se apagó.

- Cambio de planes…tendrás que quedarte a dormir – le dijo Daring volviendo hacia la chimenea, mezclando pasto seco con algo de papel y tratando de encenderla de nuevo, suspirando después.

- ¿Por qué suspiras?, considéralo como una piyamada jaja - trató de animarla Rainbow pero Daring ni la miró. Soplaba un poco los leños medio quemados para que prendieran de nuevo, y luego agregó otro, con una expresión seria. Dashie se sentó a su lado, frente a la chimenea y sopló también los leños, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la otra pegaso. Ella en cambio se limitó a sonreírle. – Entre las dos encenderá más rápido, ¿no crees? – La pony aventurera esbozo una sonrisa algo tímida y sopló las brasas junto a la pegaso de crin multicolor. El fuego no tardó en alzarse en todo su esplendor y ambas sonrieron satisfechas.

- Gracias – dijo Daring en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos, dejando de lado esa seriedad de hace solo unos instantes.

– No hay de que - respondió con el mismo volumen de voz su compañera, sin dejar de mirarla con la misma tímida sonrisa.

Luego de unos segundos mirándose ambas se sumergieron en sus libros, cada una en un sillón, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. "Fue la chimenea" se dijeron para sí y se dejaron llevar por las palabras, frases que relataban mundos distantes, irreales para la vida de ambas ponys, completamente increíbles, pero que se pueden cumplir en la imaginación de cada una. Un mundo sobre humanos que con la lectura pueden sacar criaturas de los libros; un mundo donde una pegaso arriesga su vida para poder salvar Equestria. Las dos estaban deleitándose con las frases que hacían volar su mente hacia lugares que por sí solas no podrían haber llegado, el mundo de los libros y de las historias detrás de esas frases de tinta y papel.

Solo cuando el estomago de ambas reclamaba por comida se desencantaron del momento. Ya había anochecido y ni se habían dado cuenta, tan inmersas estaban en sus propios mundos. Ambas llevaron instintivamente sus cascos al recipiente con las galletas, tomando el casco de la otra al tratar de levantar la última galleta que quedaba. La sangre no se hizo esperar y se agolpó en las mejillas de las dos ponys, que se separaron en el acto, asemejándose a un fruto que solían comer de vez en cuando.

- L-la última es para ti, eres mí invitada - trató de fingir naturalidad sin mucho éxito, mirando a Dashie con las mejillas brillantes, tragando saliva.

- Pero t-tu eres la d-dueña de casa – respondió la otra pegaso sin despegar su mirada de la pony frente a ella. Inconscientemente tomó sus cascos mientras seguía mirándola. Daring tomó aire, calmándose. Y suspiró antes de hablar.

- Hagamos algo, mitad y mitad – dijo esbozando una sonrisa y partió la galleta. Al fin valoró el poder pensar de manera fría en un momento difícil, pero… ¿Por qué le pareció como tal?, solo estaba con una amiga, nada más. O al menos eso creía.

Dashie aceptó la galleta, rozándose nuevamente los cascos de ambas. Las dos se llevaron su mitad a la boca y la masticaron en silencio, mirando hacia cualquier punto del salón evitando un solo lugar de la misma, hacia la pony que estaba a menos de un metro de ellas. Solo un ruido, además del de la ventisca, rompió el silencio: el estomago de ambas.

- Bueno, recuerdo que te invité a cenar y no he preparado nada – dijo Daring Do, levantándose con algo de pereza y estirándose un poco. Recién su mirada se cruzó con la de Rainbow, inexpresiva.

- ¿Te ayudo a cocinar? – Dashie se puso de pie, sonriente. Por lo menos pudo dejar la vergüenza de lado. Daring esbozo una sonrisa y asintió, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Rainbow la siguió caminando a su lado. Ambas seguían levemente ruborizadas pero por lo menos pensaban con más claridad.

En la cocina ambas lavaron sus cascos y se dispusieron a preparar todo. Daring planeaba hacer un guiso de verduras con puré de papas, Dashie simplemente asintió y la ayudó a sacar los recipientes, unos cuchillos, verduras y algunas especias. Cada una uso la mitad de la mesa, quedando frente a frente. Mientras Rainbow pelaba unas papas, Daring trozaba unas verduras, atenta a su trabajo. Al poco rato ella estaba salteando las verduras y Dashie seguía pelando papas.

- "Dios, me siento inútil" – pensó para sí y dejo escapar un suspiro, captando sin querer la atención de la pegaso.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Daring apagó el fuego dejando su parte lista y se acerco a paso lento hacia ella, mirándola trabajar.

- No, yo puedo – se colocó algo nerviosa pero siguió pelando papas, algo lenta. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, cruzando su mirada con ella. Noto recién que tenían el mismo color de ojos – Daring, tenemos el mismo color de oj…au! – soltó el cuchillo tomando su casco, se había cortado. Daring se levanto de un salto y la abrazó para que se calmara un poco, tomándole con cuidado su pezuña, la que ella sujetaba con fuerza.

- Tranquila, déjame ver – Dashie aparto su otro casco, dejando a la vista un corte no muy profundo, que sangraba solo un poco. Daring se separó para buscar su botiquín, volviendo al poco rato y tomándole de nuevo su pezuña, delicadamente. Un leve sonrojo invadió el rostro de Rainbow –Quédate quieta, esto te dolerá un poco – ella asintió y se mordió un labio cuando le aplicaron algo de yodo en la herida con un algodón. Le dolió un poco pero era soportable. Con mucho cuidado Daring le vendó la herida y luego se separó sonriéndole mientras ordenaba todo.

- G-gracias – dijo Rainbow con la voz algo apagada, mirando su casco y sintiendo como sus mejillas seguían algo tibias. La pegaso le regalo una sonrisa amigable y ella se la devolvió. – Creo, que soy un asco cocinando jeje – dejo caer sus orejas, algo apenada.

- Yo era peor jaja…me costó aprender – Daring siguió pelando las papas y luego comenzó a trozarlas. Aún faltaba mucho para terminar todo.

Rainbow se limitó a observarla preparar todo. Algunos recuerdos de su infancia, como un libro abierto, se agolparon en su mente. ¿Cuántas veces se había lesionado sus alas y la habían curado?, cuando era potrilla su mamá le curaba sus cortes, la abrazaba o le daba un beso en su nariz para reconfortarla. No pudo evitar el sonreír y Daring notó que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Solía pasarle seguido desde que la salvó hace un tiempo. Nunca la habían ayudado.

Sólo cuando le sirvieron el plato con el puré y el guiso, Dashie reaccionó. Daring había preparado todo con una rapidez asombrosa y estaba sentada a su lado con su respectivo plato. Rainbow miraba su comida y trato de tomar su cubierto, pero no estaba acostumbrada con su casco izquierdo. Su compañera lo notó casi al instante y le acerco una cucharada de comida a la boca, provocando otro sonrojo en la pegaso y una mirada nerviosa de respuesta. Daring se limito a sonreírle y ayudarla a comer, hasta que Dashie quiso intentarlo con su casco vendado, provocando que la primera cucharada fuera a parar en el chaleco de su compañera.

- ¡Lo siento! - Rainbow tomó una servilleta e iba a limpiarla con la misma cuando el casco de Daring la detuvo.

- No importa, luego lo lavaré - Dashie se quedo prendida unos instantes de la sonrisa que su heroína le regalaba, tragando saliva y desviando la mirada después. Ella lo notó y se fijo en su plato, algo ruborizada.

- V-vale – dijo en voz queda y levanto de nuevo su cuchara.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo pero era algo común. Ninguna sabía de qué hablar. Cada una se limitaba a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Dashie bebió un sorbo de jugo y Daring se levantó para lavar los platos. Caminaba en dos cascos sin mayores problemas, por lo que Dashie pudo fijarse en ella con más detenimiento. Tenía una complexión atlética, por lo menos lo que dejaba ver el chaleco que cubría hasta sus flancos. Pudo sentir el rubor en sus mejillas y estuvo tentada a mirar más, descartando la idea con rapidez y mirando hacia otro lado, bebiendo su jugo, sonrojada. –"Contrólate Dash…tú no eres así" – suspiró y miró a su amiga de reojo. Se mordió levemente el labio y suspiró, sonrojada. La pegaso no notó nada, o por lo menos eso parecía. Cuando termino de lavar los platos, Daring Do volvió con ella, mirándola algo extrañada.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó algo preocupada y Dashie asintió. Suspiró algo aliviada y miro hacia la ventana. La ligera capa de nieve se había acrecentado bastante, y eso que supuestamente los pegasos del clima no iban a hacer nevar aún. – Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te diga algo, Rainbow – volvió a mirarla algo seria. Dashie volvió a dejar caer sus orejas.

- ¿Q-que cosa? – la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos rosados que la hacían pensar en cosas algo extrañas. ¿O solo será su imaginación?

- P-pues… - cerró los ojos unos segundos, tomando aire – como vivo sola, solo tengo una cama… - la miro de nuevo, esperando que ella comprendiera el resto. El sonrojo de ambas era notorio de hace un buen rato.

- Bueno, no tengo problemas en…emm…dormir contigo – habló casi en un susurro y bajó la mirada. El casco de Daring le levantó el rostro y el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó.

- No te sientas mal, solo dormiremos, ¿vale? – ella le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Dashie estuvo tentada a decir "yo no quería dormir exactamente", pero se quedo callada. Ya ni sabía en que estaba pensando.

Daring se separo de ella con una leve sonrisa, estirándose sin mirarla. Dashie tenía su vista pegada a la pegaso que, en un gesto distraído, se sacó su chaleco para llevarlo a la lavadora, puesto que se había manchado cuando le daba de comer. No dudó en estirar sus alas mostrándoselas en todo su esplendor, inconscientemente, a la pegaso de crin multicolor, quien ante la escena se limitó a morderse un labio.

-"J-Joder…" – apretaba sus cascos no con mucha fuerza, puesto que podría dolerle su herida. Daring se levanto en dos cascos, abriendo la puerta de la lavadora y colocando su chaleco dentro, pero se detuvo al sentir el tintineo de unos bits, esbozando una sonrisa. Sin saber que le ocurría a su invitada se inclino sobre el aparato, tratando de alcanzarlos con sus cascos y dejando su parte posterior levantada, mostrando algo más que su cola, la cual se movía inconscientemente de un lado hacia otro. Dashie no tardo en colocarse como un tomate al ver cierta parte de la anatomía de Daring, aunque fuera tan solo una fracción de segundo. Sus alas se levantaron de golpe en un Wingboner, debido a su nerviosismo y tragó saliva. – ¿D-Donde está el b-baño, Daring? – preguntó tratando de disimular su tartamudeo, sin lograrlo con éxito.

- Sale de la cocina, ve a la derecha. Ultima puerta al final del pasillo a la izquierda. – Al parecer no noto su nerviosismo y Dashie salió como una flecha, encerrándose en el baño y sentándose con la espalda contra la puerta. Su corazón pareciese que se le saldría del pecho, al igual que sus ojos de sus orbitas, y miraba un punto fijo del techo. Sus alas estaban estiradas al punto en que para otro pony que la viera pensaría que le es doloroso. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse pero evocaba nuevamente ese momento bochornoso.

-"Vamos Dash, cálmate"- Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, generando momentos que antes Rainbow nunca había anhelado con otra pony. Se había imaginado teniendo a Daring contra la lavadora, sujetándola de sus cascos quizás contra su voluntad, permitiéndole a la lujuria ser gobernante de su cuerpo, besando a Daring con pasión. Luego pensó en cómo se sentiría el hábil casco de ella, acariciando con sutileza, o quizás con fuerza o un toque de violencia, su entrepierna levemente humedecida. Se agarró la cabeza con sus cascos, apretándose sus sienes, apretando sus dientes y los ojos, tratando de borrar esas imágenes de su mente. No podía hacer todo eso, ella era una pony, su amiga…su heroína.

A los pocos segundos tenía su cabeza sumergida en un balde con agua que había llenado. El agua estaba muy fría, lo que calmó casi de golpe el calor que sentía tanto en su rostro como su cuerpo en general. Sus alas ya estaban pegadas a su cuerpo cuando sacó la cabeza. Se secó con una toalla y se miró al espejo, suspirando. Le había costado un poco el calmarse. Menos mal que se le ocurrió lo del baño o quizás ya estaría de bruces contra la nieve en plena ventisca, y quizás nunca más podría estar cerca de Daring Do. La mera idea la hacía temblar.

- Rainbow, necesito usar el baño – la voz de la dueña de casa la sacó de sus pensamientos, y por inercia le abrió la puerta. Daring corrió prácticamente al inodoro, levanto la tapa y se sentó, escuchándose como cierto líquido caía al mismo. Se le notaba una expresión de alivio, ignorando completamente que no estaba sola. Quizás pensó que Dashie había salido al abrirle la puerta. Su cara contrastaba totalmente con la de ella, de vergüenza, quien se sentía claramente fuera de lugar. Lentamente salió del baño y se sentó afuera con la mirada perdida, y las mejillas sonrojadas. A su derecha estaba la puerta del dormitorio abierta y entró, dejándose caer en la cama.

-"Esto ya es el colmo...por lo menos mis alas no se pusieron felices" – dijo algo irónica y esbozo una sonrisa. Sólo escucho como se cerró la puerta detrás de ella y un bostezo de la pony que la acompañaba. Se enderezó a medias solo para ver como Daring se tiraba a su lado, sonriéndole.

- Con que, disfrutabas de mi cama sin mí, ¿eh? – Dashie enarcó una ceja y Daring lanzó una carcajada. – No hay problema, siéntete cómoda – se escabulló dentro de las frazadas mirándola con la misma sonrisa. Rainbow dudó un poco pero termino acostándose con ella. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, un haz de luz se adentraba por la ventana con las cortinas corridas, luz de la luna, que pintaban el cobertor mostaza de un plateado opaco. De inmobiliaria en la habitación se vislumbraba una cómoda, un espejo frente a la cama, un telescopio al lado de la ventana y una silla algo solitaria, con un libro encima. Dashie bostezó, acomodándose en la cama y mirando a Daring, quien ya había cerrado los ojos. La cama era de una plaza y media, por lo que estaban separadas por pocos centímetros.

- Buenas noches Rainbow. Ten dulces sueños – Dashie apenas vislumbraba el rostro de ella, pero se lo imaginaba a la perfección. Anhelaba que un haz de luz cubriera su rostro pero la cortina a medio correr le impedía ese privilegio. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Daring – y al cabo de un rato, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, algo más turbio para una de las dos, otro relajante para quien dormía a su lado.

Al cabo de unas horas la tormenta seguía sin mejorar, la chimenea en el salón se había apagado de hace un buen rato y las ponys temblaban levemente debajo del cobertor. Anhelaban otra fuente de calor entre sueños. Buscaban algo más con sus cascos, rozándose de vez en cuando hasta que estuvieron pegadas una frente a la otra, abrazándose por instinto. Vistas desde el techo se notaba como habían esbozado una leve sonrisa entre sueños. Sentían el calor de la otra y lo interpretaban de formas distintas en sus sueños. Una de forma común, un abrazo como cualquier otro; la otra lo imaginaba de una forma más extasiante, algo que nunca hubiera siquiera pensado que podría experimentar…y le gustaba. Una pequeña corriente helada se coló por la ventana y Dashie apretó levemente a su compañera. Daring no tardó en despertar y notar el calor creciente que cubría hasta sus orejas, provocado por tenerla pegada a ella.

- ¿R-Rainbow? – dijo en voz baja. Dashie seguía durmiendo como si nada, al parecer disfrutaba de lo que fuera que estaba soñando debido al leve rubor en las mejillas que le ocasionaba. Daring la remeció con suavidad esperando que despertara de esa forma, pero Rainbow se apegó más a ella, provocándole un suspiro. – Genial… - pasó un casco por su crin multicolor, haciéndole cariño algo distraída. Esto era algo incómodo para ella.

- E-eres increíble…D-Daring – dijo en un susurro, que más parecía un jadeo o un suspiro, provocando un sonrojo mayor en la pony que le hacía cariño. Detuvo su casco algo pensativa y se recostó de espaldas, quedando Dashie a su lado. No paso mucho rato para que ella la abrazará de nuevo, pero esta vez pasando una de sus piernas sobre una de las de ella. La abrazó algo resignada y cerró los ojos.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como Dashie rozaba su entrepierna muy lentamente, casi de manera imperceptible, usando la pierna que paso por sobre la de ella, aún dormida. El rostro de ella descansaba sobre su hombro, respiraba algo agitada y uno de sus cascos descansaba en el pecho de Daring. La pegaso quedo petrificada, casi en shock…aunque se sentía bien. Ese roce, más que molesto, era agradable; algo que no había experimentado antes. Recordaba muchas novelas para adultos que había leído hasta entonces, noches pasionales entre amantes, que solían saciarse a veces de una forma fogosa e intrépida, de otros que preferían algo relajado, lento, el disfrutar del momento. No recordaba ninguna noche de ponys del mismo sexo. ¿Será porque consideraba eso un tabú, algo prohibido por la naturaleza de la progenie? Por ese pensamiento estuvo tentada a apartarla de un empujón, pero se contuvo. Ella estaba dormida, ¿no? No tenía porque sentirse culpable de algo que Dashie no sabría. En cualquier caso le agradaba ese suave roce, inocente, fruto de la consciencia de su compañera.

-"Es solo porque está dormida, lo hace inconscient…" – se detuvo en seco. Lo hacía inconscientemente. ¿Eso significaba que Dashie en verdad quería algo con ella? Se mordió un labio, el roce era algo más torpe pero seguía gustándole. ¿Rainbow Dash en verdad fantaseaba con ella, Daring Do? Tenía que averiguarlo. ¿Pero luego qué? ¿Le seguiría el juego o la echaría de la casa? No podía hacerlo en plena ventisca. Expiró un suspiro de placer y se acomodó un poco mejor. Se sentía algo sucia, pero esto era mucho mejor que usar sus propios cascos para satisfacerse. Si sólo estuviera despierta…

El roce se volvió suave cuando deslizo su casco hacia la entrepierna de Dashie. No era justo que se divirtiera sola, ¿o tal vez si? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero subir de nivel el juego no le haría daño a nadie. La pegaso se estremeció entre sueños, abriendo levemente su boca y dejando escapar el sonido más tierno y adorable que Daring había escuchado hasta ahora. Se le formó una leve sonrisa mientras seguía con sus suaves y lentas caricias, notando su casco algo húmedo, como ella separaba un poco más de piernas, dejándole el paso libre sin saberlo.

Teniendo sumo cuidado de sus actos, la dejó recostada de espaldas en la cama, notando como junto sus piernas y seguía durmiendo, despreocupada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La quedo mirando con ternura unos segundos, para luego mirar su casco levemente humedecido. Una idea paso por su mente y, lentamente, se lo acerco a su rostro. Lo olfateo con algo de timidez, teniendo los ojos cerrados, quedándose embriagada en esa fragancia, dulce, tentadora, algo que ansiaba desde el fondo de su ser y se acerco el casco a su boca, dándole una suave y lenta lamida, probando ese néctar que brotó de la flor de su compañera. Ni el suyo sabía tan bien. Una sonrisa llena de picardía brotó de su rostro, una semilla germinó dentro de ella. Una nueva Daring salió a la luz…

En eso un pensamiento surgió en su mente, voraz. Quería probar más, ansiaba probar más. Ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar después, solo quería disfrutar del momento. Dicen que la vida es corta, y con su trabajo perfectamente podría perder la vida un día de estos. Se sentó en la cama, destapando a Dashie de un solo movimiento y mirándola con la lujuria reflejada en sus ojos. Parece que hoy era su día de suerte.

- ¿Daring…q-que estás h-haciendo? – Dashie la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, temblándole un poco su labio inferior al notar la mirada que tenia la pony frente a ella. Daring no vaciló en sujetarle ambos cascos, mientras la miraba a los ojos; la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado. A Rainbow se le acumuló toda su sangre en las mejillas, tratando de soltarse del agarre pero le pareció inútil. ¿Estaba soñando? No, esto era muy real.

- Dime qué piensas de mi, Dash – estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Rainbow no sabía si sentir miedo, ansiedad, nerviosismo. No sabía qué hacer y tragó saliva, sin despegar la mirada de la pony que la mantenía contra la cama. "Los sueños se cumplen".

- ¿Q-que pienso? – Daring la miraba impaciente, quería comprobar algo antes de hacer lo que planeaba. Rainbow la miró a los ojos, luego bajo lentamente la mirada a sus labios y se mordió levemente los suyos.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas d…?…! – Dashie le robó un beso antes de que terminara de hablar, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y dejando a Daring atónita, con las mejillas de una nueva tonalidad de rojo. Cuando Rainbow rompió el beso, le flaqueaban los cascos a quien la aprisionaba. Se le formó una sonrisa traviesa e intercambio los papeles, quedando ella encima de Daring con una sonrisa que revelaba picardía. Daring seguía sin recuperarse de la sorpresa.

- Vaya, con que te quedaste sin palabras, ¿eh? – Rainbow se sentó en el vientre de su heroína, sonriendo con la misma picardía, planeando que hacer ahora. Daring esbozo una sonrisa parecida a la de ella.

- No, digamos que solo me sorprendiste un poco – la miraba atenta, pensando en las múltiples posibilidades que tenia para someterla, todas sin muchos problemas. Su posición era tan desfavorable.

- ¿Querías violarme mientras dormía?, Que desconsiderado de tu parte, podrías haber preguntado siquiera – Dashie tenía pegada su nariz con la de ella, sonriendo de una manera traviesa muy atractiva…y coqueta. No alcanzó a borrar esa sonrisa cuando estaba de bruces contra la cama, con Daring sujetándole un brazo por la espalda, manteniéndola inmóvil.

- Si juegas con fuego terminarás con quemaduras, querida – le dio un suave y tierno beso en su oreja, provocando un escalofrió en la pegaso atrapada, que cerró los ojos. Esta sería una larga noche. Y su sueño hasta ahora se estaba cumpliendo, con algunos cambios.

Daring tenía unos cascos hábiles y fuertes, capaces tanto de tejer o encuadernar un libro, como de romper huesos o pelear a casco limpio. Pero para lo que los usaría esa noche era una tarea muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a realizar. Sus cascos se dedicaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañera, como niños en un parque nuevo, niños curiosos que quieren conocer cada escondrijo y lugar recóndito del lugar a explorar. Comenzó con sus hombros, masajeándoselos con delicadeza luego de soltar su brazo. Rainbow mantenía sus ojos cerrados, el rostro hundido en la almohada, ansiosa de lo que experimentaría ahora. Era la primera vez de ambas con otra mare. Daring no podía disimular su gozo al realizar ese recorrido, mirando como sus cascos trabajaban reflejando el deseo en sus pupilas.

Muy lentamente su casco derecho comenzó a descender, recorriendo con la punta del mismo el lomo de ella, hasta la base de su ala. Dashie dejo escapar un quejido muy suave, casi inaudible, como el de una potrilla que recién comienza a explorar su cuerpo, descubriendo lugares mucho más delicados que otros. Nunca dejaba que le hicieran un masaje por lo sensible que podía llegar a ser, pero Daring era la excepción. Daring era la pony más grandiosa que ella había conocido, su heroína. Y pensar que se mostraba reacia a leer sus libros la primera vez que tuvo uno entre sus cascos. Ahora compartía el lecho con ella.

Daring disfrutaba los suaves quejidos que se le escapaban a su compañera al juguetear con las plumas de sus alas, una a una, tironeándoselas o simplemente rozándolas apenas con su casco. Dashie las había estirado para que estuviera más cómoda y la otra pegaso ya estaba tentada a morderle una, solo para ver su reacción. El sonrojo en ambas era más que evidente, pero no tenían mucha prisa que digamos. "La noche es joven", y la tormenta pareciese que no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Dashie no pudo reprimir un grito al sentir algo húmedo en la base de su ala derecha, provocando un hormigueo que recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Su respiración se agitó al instante, denotando más su ansiedad mezclada con algunos temblores. Todo parecía mucho mejor que en su sueño, y Daring también lo disfrutaba.

La segunda lamida fue mucho más larga que la anterior. Sus plumas se erizaron apenas la tibia lengua de Daring entró en contacto nuevamente con su ala. Se giró levemente para verla y ésta le guiño un ojo pícaramente, abriendo su boca, a punto de morderla. Dashie adivinó sus intenciones y se separó, agarrando sus alas con ambos cascos como si quisiera protegerlas.

-Jeje…con que eres un poco rebelde, ¿eh? – Daring sonreía algo divertida de esa reacción, relamiéndose los labios mientras se acercaba a ella. Rainbow no tenia donde escapar y retrocedió, hasta que chocó contra el marco de la cama, quedando sin escapatoria. Abrió su boca para hablar pero Daring se la tapó con un casco – Ssssh…no te hare daño – dijo en un susurró y aparto el casco para besarla. Dashie no opuso resistencia.

El contacto fue suave, cálido. Apenas rozaban sus labios, los ojos cerrados, el corazón acelerado. Los cascos de Rainbow soltaron sus alas, buscando el cuello de su compañera, mientras Daring la abrazaba por su cintura, apegándose lo más que podían. Poco a poco el contacto fue aumentando, apretaban sus labios entre sí, deseosas de alargar el momento, deseosas de fundirse en ese cálido beso. Lo prohibido tiene cierto encanto, es como una droga que ansiaban experimentar; quizás por eso lo prohibían, lo hacen ver como un tabú, por lo grandioso que puede llegar a ser. Ya no había lugar para dudar, solo para disfrutar del momento. Pero todo debe acabar alguna vez, y terminaron por separarse debido a la falta de aire. Dejaron sus narices pegadas mientras se miraban a los ojos, sus bocas entreabiertas jadeando levemente para que el aire se apresurara en entrar y poder volver a probar los labios de la otra. No paso mucho cuando volvieron a besarse de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión, quedando Daring encima de Rainbow, con está de espaldas en la cama. Ambas tenían sus alas estiradas, presas del momento.

Los cascos de Dashie comenzaron a jugar con una de las alas de Daring, provocando que se separara del beso y la mirara algo nerviosa. Al parecer tenían otro parecido aparte del color de sus ojos y Rainbow lo notó. Con una delicadeza sorprendente en ella comenzó a juguetear con unas plumas de sus alas, tironeándoselas levemente, provocando estremecimientos en la pegaso que la tenia contra la cama, la cual estiro un poco su cuello hacia arriba, cerrando los ojos, sonriente. Aprovechándose del momento, y de la reacción que provocaron sus caricias, acerco su rostro al cuello de ella, primero recorriéndolo con su nariz, trazando su camino en un suave roce con la misma. Daring entreabrió su boca y se quedo quieta, esperando lo que venía. Los suaves besos de la pegaso con la crin multicolor no se hicieron esperar; suaves, marcas ardientes que dejaba a lo largo del cuello de la pony sobre ella, provocando una sonrisa de éxtasis en ambas. No tardo en mezclar los besos con algunas lamidas ocasionales. Le agradaba provocar esos leves temblores en su heroína.

Daring quedó contra la cama con la respiración agitada, Rainbow sobre ella comiéndosela con la mirada. Se besaron con la misma pasión de antes, recorriendo sus cuerpos con sus hábiles cascos, buscando puntos sensibles en su compañera, buscando el hacer la noche inolvidable para ella. Mientras los cascos de Rainbow recorrían las alas de Daring, los cascos de ella recorrían sus costados, suaves, parsimoniosos. Cuando los besos de la pegaso que ahora dominaba pasaban a su cuello, su compañera acariciaba su crin, mordiéndose levemente un labio para no darle el placer aún de soltar unos ruiditos que anhelaba de hace un rato. El frío fue olvidado desde hace un buen trecho, el calor de sus cuerpos las mantenía sin cuidado.

Sólo cuando Daring bajo su casco derecho al flanco de Dashie, ella detuvo sus besos mordiéndose un labio, girando levemente el rostro para mirar el casco de su compañera. Éste se veía a gusto en ese lugar aún no explorado, haciendo algo de presión, provocando un suspiro en la dueña del mismo. Rainbow se sentó en el vientre de Daring cuando ella llevo su otro casco al flanco de ella, mordiéndose un labio. Esa sensación la incomodaba un poco pero se la permitía sin mayores dramas. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser otro masaje? Afirmó sus cascos en el pecho de ella y le guiño un ojo, a modo de permiso.

Daring comenzó primero masajeándole sus flancos con suavidad, provocando un suspiro de placer por parte de su compañera. Era una sensación dulce, agradable. Le producía un leve cosquilleo que le recorría su espalda, haciéndole aletear inconscientemente. La pegaso se atrevió un poco más y le apretaba sus flancos mientras se los masajeaba. Rainbow se estremecía al sentir sus cascos, entreabriendo su boca soltando unos suaves y tiernos gemidos, idénticos a los que daba dormida. Daring esbozo una sonrisa y poco a poco seguía con sus caricias, aprovechándose de la fuerza de sus cascos, apretándoselos de vez en cuando o siendo extremadamente delicada. Rainbow se mordía su casco con algo de fuerza, para evitar demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba eso, sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Te gustaría probar algo diferente, Dash? – su mirada lo decía todo, Rainbow simplemente asintió sonriendo y se sentó a su lado. Daring se acomodó en la cama tapándose su entrepierna con su cola, sujetando esta con sus cascos. La miraba con una sonrisa pícara mientras sujetaba su cola, tapando lo que Dashie quería ver desde hace un buen rato. Las dos estaban sonrojadas a más no poder.

- Que comience el juego – dijo con una sonrisa y se colocó frente a ella, separándole sus piernas con sus cascos, pero Daring seguía sin soltar su cola. Acercó su boca al pecho de ella, dándole suaves besos siempre mirándola a los ojos, erotizando más el ambiente. Le costaba mantener su compostura en esa posición, aparentando el estar sometida, pero Rainbow merecía algo de diversión.

Cuando llego a sus cascos, se los tomó con delicadeza, apartándolos con cuidado y mordiendo su cola, tirando de ella hasta que la dejó a un lado. No podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Daring de puro nerviosismo cerró las piernas, pero Dashie se las separó de nuevo, con algo de brusquedad, admirando lo que ahora estaba a su alcance, la intimidad de su compañera. Y era toda suya esa noche.

-C-cuando g-gustes – el sonrojo de ella se había intensificado bastante. Vio como Dash se inclinaba con lentitud sobre su entrepierna. Sintió como un aire tibio caía sobre la flor que guardaba con recelo. Nunca había estado con un pony la verdad. Habían tratado de violarla en varias ocasiones, pero solía escaparse con relativa facilidad antes de que consumaran el acto. Odiaba esos juguetes sexuales, miembros de plástico inútiles, fríos; meros objetos de segunda. Se había prometido guardar su virginidad para alguien especial, pero, ¿Era Dashie alguien especial?

Rainbow tenía sus ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada caía sobre la intimidad de su compañera anhelando comenzar ya con su trabajo. Sabía que debía hacer pero dudaba de si le gustaría o no. El aroma era muy atrayente, tentador, casi irresistible. Con un casco exploró un poco el nuevo juguete que tenía a su disposición, separándole uno de los labios de su castidad, provocando el gemido casi imperceptible de Daring. Dashie se mordió un labio y se inclinó, dándole un suave beso en el centro de su intimidad.

Daring sintió la sensación más deliciosa que jamás había experimentado, algo que no salía en los libros, algo que no surgía fácilmente de la imaginación pura, sino de una más depravada, atenta a la experimentación. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, suave, delicioso, obligándola casi a soltar un suspiro. No estuvo preparada para el segundo beso, cerrando sus piernas por reflejo pero sin lograrlo, Dashie la sujetaba con firmeza. El tercero le robó un suave gemido, un sonido tierno que broto de su pecho. Daring sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, como su corazón se aceleraba entre esos dulces besos, que la hacían temblar mucho más que usar su simple casco. Se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza y estos flaquearon cuando Rainbow usó su lengua por primera vez; quedándose su vista algo perdida, escapándose un leve hilo de saliva por la comisura de sus labios. Esa sensación si fue increíble.

- Jeje, sweet - se había fijado en cada expresión que hizo Daring, en cada movimiento por muy leve que haya sido. Se le notaba que le había gustado y eso la hacía sentirse más confiada. Se relamió los labios y volvió a centrar su vista en la entrepierna de ella, lista para continuar. Con cada recorrido de su lengua notaba los estremecimientos que le provocaba, y escuchaba la recompensa de ellos: sus suaves y tiernos gemidos. Se llevó un casco a su entrepierna, masajeando su intimidad con lentitud, tratando de asemejar lo que le hacía a Daring en ese momento. Pero se sentía insatisfecha. Cuando pensaba adentrar su lengua dentro de la flor de su compañera, esta la detuvo entre jadeos.

- Su…ficiente… - se sentó a medias en la cama, mirando su cara de reproche y esbozando una leve sonrisa. – No lo haces nada mal, Dashie – Rainbow abrió un poco los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa, mirando hacia otro lado. Había bajado sus orejas.

- G-Gracias – se mordió levemente su labio y la miró de reojo. Daring ya estaba a su lado y la empujó contra la cama. No opuso resistencia.

- Creo que es mi turno – tenía su casco sobre el pecho de ella, manteniéndola contra la cama. La sonrisa de Rainbow se ensancho antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella, cerrando ambas los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Cada beso era mejor que el anterior, pero esta vez sería algo diferente.

El casco de Daring descendió lentamente por el cuerpo de su compañera, recorriendo cada centímetro que distaba desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna. Rainbow se concentraba en el beso, colgándose del cuello de su heroína, anhelando no perder un segundo el contacto con esos labios.

Cuando su casco llego a su destino, Rainbow entreabrió sus labios separándose levemente del beso. Había cierto encanto que no supo descubrir en sentir un casco ajeno. Ese gusto dulzón del propio no podía ser comparado siquiera, la sensación cambiaba completamente, y le gustaba. Daring volvió a besarla también separando levemente sus labios. Se le había ocurrido algo y no quería perder el tiempo para ponerlo a prueba. Dash no tardo en comprender y abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Fugaz, la lengua de Daring se abrió paso, rozando apenas la de su compañera, notando el Wingboner de la pegaso con crin multicolor, y la tibiez dulzona que saboreaba ahora, debido al trabajito de ella, hace unos minutos. Un beso francés. Como había anhelado tener uno antes y al fin disfrutaba el momento que había soñado muchas veces con el corcel de sus sueños. Quizás una mare no estaría del todo mal.

Con algo de timidez, Rainbow le correspondió el beso rozando nuevamente sus lenguas, sumiéndose en el erotismo del momento. Poco a poco la vergüenza fue dejada de lado y el beso se volvía más apasionado. Se dejaban llevar, practicando danzas desconocidas por ambas, quedando presas del placer de la experimentación, presas del momento que estaban viviendo. Los cascos de ambas no tardaron en buscar la intimidad de su compañera, manteniendo un ritmo suave en sus caricias. La habitación estaba impregnada en la esencia de ambas. Ninguna prestaba la más mínima atención a la tormenta afuera de la casa. Solo tenían sus sentidos para la pony a su lado.

Cuando rompieron el beso, un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas. Un relámpago iluminó levemente la habitación pero no despegaron la vista de sus ojos. Se miraban intensamente, mientras seguían con sus suaves caricias, provocándoles leves jadeos. No tardaron en terminar la distancia entre ambas, uniéndose en un nuevo baile en sus bocas, aumentando el roce de sus cascos, sus gemidos ahogados, la pasión del momento. El condenado aire no tardo en separarlas pero apenas un segundo para respirar y volvieron a la acción. No se cansaban de besarse, de tocarse mutuamente. No se cansaban de experimentar ese tabú que les habían inculcado desde pequeñas. Solo había lugar para el disfrute, el placer.

Daring se separó esta vez, sonrojada, los ojos cerrados soltando suaves gemidos mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo del casco de Rainbow. Afirmó los suyos en el pecho de ella mientras seguía el vaivén de sus caderas, parsimonioso, al igual que el invasor de su intimidad. Abrazó del cuello a Dashie cuando ésta se sentó en la cama, aumentando el ritmo de su casco, dándole suaves y cálidos besos a lo largo de su cuello. Los gemidos de Daring se volvieron leves gritos, el suave movimiento de caderas en leves saltos, las sabanas de la cama en una pequeña poza cristalina. Apretaba el cuello de ella con sus brazos, ansiando con su alma lo que ya se venía. Rainbow le daba suaves mordidas, notando por sus estremecimientos que lo que estaba esperando ya iba a llegar.

-Aaaah…D-Dashie…N-no pares… ngh!- se mordió una pezuña tratando de acallar sus gemidos pero le fue inútil, el placer que sentía era mucho, casi incontenible y estaba llegando a su límite.

Sentía como el calor se agolpaba en su vientre bajo, pugnando por salir, intentando brotar de una vez por mucho que se resistiera. El casco de Rainbow era mucho para ella a esa velocidad. Ya se acercaba el momento y era plenamente consciente de ello. La miró a los ojos con la boca entreabierta, sonrojada.

– D-Dash…me v-voy a…! – la pegaso le robó un beso antes de que terminara de hablar, un beso en el cual juntaron sus lenguas, danzantes; un beso en el cual trataban de fundirse, un beso donde Daring oculto su estallido de placer al tener su primer orgasmo. El dulce néctar brotó en abundancia, el gritó ahogado por el contacto con su compañera, el casco empapado debajo de ella sin dejar de lado su roce constante. Daring estaba en éxtasis. Todo era increíble, único. Sensaciones nuevas, y quizás, irrepetibles. El temblor producido por el placer que la embargaba recorrió cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo, erizando las plumas de sus alas, estirándose estas con fuerza, escapándose casi su vida en ese gemido ahogado de placer.

Sólo cuando se separó del beso para poder jadear, en un intento por recuperar su respiración, Rainbow apartó su casco, empapado. Tenía a Daring abrazada por su cintura, abrazándola con brazos y piernas, temblorosa. Eso le agradaba mucho, el sentirse superior a su propia heroína. No pudo evitar el sonreír con picardía mientras lamía su casco empapado en el dulce néctar de su compañera. A Daring le estaba costando trabajo el recuperar el aliento.

-E-Eres increíble… - la miró a los ojos, con el corazón agitado. Rainbow esbozó una sonrisa cuando Daring le robo un beso, uno corto; apenas un contacto de sus labios.

-No…tu eres increíble – dijo la pegaso como respuesta, recostándose en la cama con ella encima, sin dejar de abrazarla. Daring le robó otro beso y Rainbow se lo correspondió, sin dudar. El contacto entre ambas parecía eterno, ninguna se cansaba de probar los labios de la otra…parecían complementarse mutuamente.

Rainbow, algo traviesa, le atrapó uno de sus labios con los suyos, provocando una queja entre risas por parte de Daring, quien le mordió su otro labio. Dashie se soltó pegándole una nalgada, distrayéndola por el leve grito que dio.

-Esto es la guerra – dijo Daring con una sonrisa malévola y, agarrando una almohada, le propino un golpe en la cara. Rainbow la apartó de un empujón entre risas, agarrando otra almohada.

La pelea continuo por un largo rato. Los golpes iban y venían. A veces se caían intencionalmente sobre la otra, buscando el robarle besos casuales, mezclados entre risas. Parecían potrillas descubriendo el placer de la vida. Potrillas felices jugando sobre su lecho ardiente, mientras la tormenta arreciaba tras las cuatro paredes. No tardaron en volver a la cama, Daring encima de Rainbow, dándole suaves besos en su cuello mientras su pierna rozaba apenas la intimidad de ella. Dashie trataba de defenderse pero el roce le gustaba, al igual de que la sujetaran con firmeza de sus cascos. Al fin era su turno al parecer.

Los besos de Daring comenzaron a bajar, parsimoniosamente, causándole un sonrojo a ambas, y leves temblores a la pegaso que los recibía. Sus caricias descendían al mismo ritmo que ella, deteniéndose en sus flancos cuando le besaba su vientre y rozaba apenas los pequeños pezones de ella. Cuando los noto endurecerse levemente se le ocurrió jugar un rato con ellos, incentivada con los suspiros de Rainbow. Entre sonrisas abrió su boca…y Dashie ahogó un grito al sentir el tacto de su lengua en esa zona.

-N-No…d-deja – trataba de apartar la cabeza de Daring sin mucho éxito pero Daring la sujetaba con firmeza de sus cascos, apretándoselos mientras que con su hábil lengua recorría sus nuevos juguetitos, detallista. Rainbow se veía bastante nerviosa, su cara cambiaba de tonalidad con rapidez, variando en la intensidad del rojo en sus mejillas. Su compañera parecía disfrutar de ello.

De un rápido movimiento le atrapó uno con sus labios, apretándoselo antes de que Rainbow gritara debido a una mezcla de placer y nerviosismo. En verdad esa zona era muy sensible para ella, pero Daring no planeaba detenerse. Bajo uno de sus cascos, sin vacilar, para estimularle un punto que conocía muy bien por lo sensible que podía llegar a ser. Un gemido llego como respuesta a sus oídos y no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

Renunció a la idea de apartarla apenas sintió su casco en una zona más delicada. Ese suave roce la obligó casi a soltar un suave gemido, un sonido tierno proveniente de lo más hondo de su ser. Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios y se acomodó mejor, algo nerviosa pero tratando de disfrutar del momento. Pensar que ni ella se tocaba en su vientre bajo, y estaba dejando a su heroína hacerlo. Soltó una leve risilla provocando que Daring se separará, intrigada pero sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué?, ¿tan mal lo hago que solo sientes cosquillas? – dijo en tono de broma, sin dejar de acariciar la castidad de su compañera, relamiéndose los labios mirándola a los ojos. Dashie negó con la cabeza.

-Lo haces excelente, amor – se mordió un labio, de forma sensual. Daring quedo algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. "¿Amor?".

Detuvo sus caricias y se sentó en la cama, mirándose sus cascos, pensativa. Rainbow bajó las orejas pensando que había dicho algo malo y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola con un ala. Recién se percataron de la fuerza que había adquirido la tormenta, sorprendiéndose un poco para sí mismas del cómo es que la casa soportaba ese vendaval. Un viento frío llego hacia ellas pero no se inmutaron en demasía. Aún sus cuerpos estaban cálidos. Sus deseos insaciados. Pero la mente de una se había desbocado.

-¿Qué soy para ti, Dashie? – dijo Daring en un susurró y se afirmó en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Rainbow le acarició su mejilla usando uno de sus cascos y le beso su crin, cerrando sus ojos mientras aclaraba sus ideas.

- ¿Para mí? – luego de unos segundos se rompió el silencio. Daring movió sus orejas levemente y Rainbow, con una sutileza digna hacia una princesa, le levantó el mentón quedando sus rostros separados por unos escasos centímetros. Sus ojos se fundieron unos instantes, segundos en los cuales se dijeron todo lo que querían saber, sin mover siquiera los labios. Cuando Dashie iba a mover los suyos, Daring ya tenía su respuesta – Eres Daring Do, mi compañera, la pony con quien quiero estar – No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando se abalanzó la pony aventurera sobre ella, besándola, cayéndose las dos a la cama, abrazándose con fuerza, apretando sus labios entre sí, ansiando seguir con la danza que hace unos momentos habían experimentado con tanta pasión. Pero ahora ocurriría algo diferente, nuevo para ambas. Algo que solo en los sueños apenas podrían haber imaginado, pero que iban a hacer realidad.

El beso se profundizaba a cada segundo. Daring sobre Rainbow, apegándose a la otra, tratando de fundirse en un solo ser y usando el contacto de sus labios como el medio para ello. Pero entre sus intentos por apegarse más de lo posible, un roce nuevo apareció, algo inesperado y que las obligó a romper el beso. Un roce tibio, cálido, que termino por unir sus intimidades con un ligero hilillo combinando el néctar de ambas. El sonrojo en sus mejillas alcanzó un carmín brillante, mientras ambas bajaban la mirada, deseosas y con el mismo pensamiento en su mente. No tardaron en mirarse a los ojos con una sonrisa que revelaba su picardía.

Rainbow se separó lo más que pudo de piernas, mientras Daring se acomodaba encima de ella, deseosa de sentir ese cálido contacto nuevamente. Sus piernas se cruzaron, quedando sus partes intimas separadas por escasos centímetros. Intercambiaron una ultima mirada antes de mover sus caderas delicadamente, juntando sus pétalos y el néctar que se escapaba de ambos, sintiendo una sensación deliciosa aflorando en esa fría noche del invierno recién acometido. El éxtasis se hizo presente en la habitación, en forma de sonrisa, en forma de una respiración agitada…en forma de una tonalidad rojiza en las mejillas de ambas ponys, con el corazón en celo.

Sus miradas, fiel reflejo del deseo, se cruzaron sin vacilar mientras se quedaban quietas, disfrutando del contacto, de los leves movimientos que hacían involuntariamente, del ligero palpitar ansioso que les parecía sentir de su compañera. La primera en iniciar esta nueva danza fue Daring, provocando un gemido prolongado en ambas. El placer había llegado a un nuevo nivel, y les encantaba.

El vaivén de caderas fue parsimonioso, presa de una delicadeza envidiables. Un movimiento detallista que las hacia estremecerse y aferrarse con fuerza a las escasas frazadas que seguían ocupando su lugar, en la cama. Rainbow no podía disimular sus suaves gemidos, tiernos a los oídos de Daring, armoniosos con el momento, acordes al ritmo de las caricias que llevaban. Ninguna tenía prisa aún. No había para que tenerla.

La pegaso terminó por salir de su momento de éxtasis para ayudar con el leve movimiento, dulce, sin perder su armonía y ritmo lentos. Daring cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por ese suave y cálido roce, notando como se impregnaba el ambiente de la esencia de ambas, como sus propios pétalos quedaban prendidos de los de su compañera. La excitación se respiraba en el aire, la dulce fragancia prendía de sus narices, adentrándose en ellas, motivándolas a más. Y la danza se volvió raudaz.

El roce aumentó gradualmente, hasta un baile desenfrenado. Un tango entre las rosas de las dos amantes, que suspiraban de placer, soltaban gemidos con los nombres de la otra, que se miraban con lujuria y deseo. Dos roces firmes, rápidos. Uno suave y lento, permitiendo prolongar el goce de ambas. A este ritmo no tardarían en llegar a su límite, y eran conscientes de ello.

Daring cambio de posición aprovechándose del momento, y quedo encima de Rainbow, manteniendo sus intimidades juntas. Esbozó una sonrisa antes de besarla, meciéndose arriba de ella volviendo al ritmo parsimonioso del principio. Rainbow no tardo en devolverle el beso, colocando sus piernas en las caderas de ella.

El roce se volvió más intenso a medida que pasaban los segundos. Los gemidos se vieron opacados por el beso, ahogados, pero presentes en el momento. El vaivén de la pony que mantenía el ritmo vivo provocaba un leve crujido en la cama, similar al ruido que sentían de la tormenta, ignorado totalmente. Se separaron apenas un segundo para respirar y volvieron a juntar sus bocas en otro beso apasionado, experimentando el placer y erotismo de probar el interior de la otra, de entrelazar sus lenguas tal como sus pétalos se entrelazaban por ese suave roce que mantenían. El calor se estaba haciendo presente, el volcán iba a hacer erupción.

Un solo roce más fuerte que los anteriores, por instinto, bastó para que el grito se escapara de los pechos de ambas ponys. La sensación fue idéntica para ambas, un torrente brotando desde lo más hondo de su ser, mezclándose con el de su compañera, sintiendo como parte de su esencia se adentraba dentro de ellas, y volvía a salir mezclándose en un nuevo cáliz, ardiente, fruto del deseo del momento. Las alas se mantuvieron estiradas en todo su esplendor, quietas, palpitantes; la mirada pérdida de ambas ponys, la respiración acelerada mientras sucumbían en un orgasmo inesperado. El momento era indescriptible.

Daring se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Rainbow, escuchando sus latidos mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento, pero el sueño la vencía. Sintió como la pony la arropaba con una frazada que apenas se mantuvo en su lugar, cubriéndole la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Sus movimientos igual era algo torpes, mezclados con un tenue letargo.

- Te quiero – murmuró en voz baja la pegaso de crin multicolor, mientras cerraba sus ojos y la abrazaba con sus últimas fuerzas. Daring no pudo evitar el sonreír, presa del sueño que la estaba venciendo, incapaz de sosegarse a las garras que la tiraban hacia el reino de la Princesa de la Noche. La abrazó débilmente y antes de quedarse dormida alcanzo a decir una frase, que logro calmar ambos corazones.

- Yo también te quiero.

.

* * *

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo...creanme que fue un placer hacer todo esto xD...si quieren alguna parejita en especial mandenme un mensaje por interno y podria pensar en hacer otro one-shot e.e ...cuidense mucho nwn**_


End file.
